


Absence

by jarmelts



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, University
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarmelts/pseuds/jarmelts
Summary: 在大家一片笑鬧聲中離席，綾乃想著一定不會有人注意的吧...當然，那個人注意到了。





	Absence

望著屋內吵嚷熱鬧的景象，彷彿時空回到七森中的生活，綾乃不禁回想，大家有多久沒有像這樣齊聚在一起了呢？升上大學後，大家各分東西，能夠像這樣相聚，機會實屬不多...

本該是感到開心的不是嗎？

目光移至歲納京子和她身旁的大學同學，兩人與大家熱切談笑的模樣，令綾乃不禁自嘲般的笑了，果然，自己還是很難在那個人心中佔有一席之地啊... 

即便事隔多年，即便早已認清不該奢求，綾乃依舊難掩失落。趁著一陣突來的笑鬧聲，綾乃走到露天陽台上透透氣，想安撫自己靜不下來的思緒。

在席間與大家玩鬧的京子，望著綾乃離去的背影...

 

靠上陽台欄杆，綾乃看著底下夜光絢爛的城市街景，沈澱思緒。

「妳今天好像心情有點低落？」

身後傳來京子的聲音讓綾乃嚇了一跳，回過頭望了她一眼。

「發生了什麼事嗎？」京子神情認真但柔和的繼續問道。

逃避著視線，「沒什麼...」綾乃繼續望著前方夜景。

「如果遇到什麼事，可以跟我說喔...」像是突然想到什麼，「或是跟千歲說？要是不方便跟我說的話...」話語中帶著一絲擔憂，「不過妳今天好像也對她有些冷淡？總覺得不太像妳...」

面對京子滿滿的關心，綾乃不知道該作何反應...「妳不是應該多關心妳的朋友嗎，我的事不用妳操心...」

京子沒有回話，不一會兒，彷彿是終於想通了什麼，臉上浮起一抹微笑，走近綾乃身旁，「原來是這樣啊～」背靠上陽台欄杆，看著屋裡的大家歡笑交談。

綾乃稍微轉過頭看著京子，皺著眉，「什麼哪樣？而且妳在笑什麼？」

掩飾不了笑意，京子緩緩說道，「她只是個朋友，」歪著頭，瞄了一眼綾乃，「只是來幫我們籌劃下個月的派對的。」

不知道京子講這些想表達什麼，綾乃轉過頭，依舊皺著眉，不發一語。

京子看著綾乃，微笑著，「她對女生沒興趣。」

綾乃緊皺著的眉頭因訝異而抬高，但依然逃避著視線，沉默不語。

京子笑著，「而且人家有男朋友了。」

綾乃不安的情緒逐漸上升，難道真的是自己誤會了...  
   
京子看向屋內，笑說，「就算我再怎麼抖M，也不想追死會的直女啊～」

「呿...」低著頭忍不住吐槽，但綾乃仍然不安著。

京子微笑，抬起頭、視線轉向夜空，「更何況...」

綾乃怯怯地向京子瞄了一眼。

看著月色皎潔的夜空，京子靜靜的說，「我認識一個女生，她吃醋和臉紅的時候都好可愛，」微笑著，「我怎麼可能還會喜歡上別人呢，嘻嘻嘻。」

綾乃一頭霧水，緊蹙著眉頭看著京子，張口卻說不出話來，「.........？？？？」

向綾乃瞄了一眼，京子不由得又笑了出來。她的臉上，什麼時候也染上了一抹紅暈...？

羞紅了臉，綾乃語塞，「妳、妳在說誰啊？我才沒有吃醋咧...」低下了視線、玩起手指...

京子帶著她的招牌壞笑湊近綾乃耳邊，壓低了音量，「我有說是妳嗎？嘻嘻嘻。」

綾乃瞪大了眼睛，臉漲得更紅了，趕緊後退一步拉開距離，「妳、妳不可理喻！！」氣得跺腳，只想趕快逃離現場。

京子看著她離開，臉紅著，笑開了懷。

 

但在綾乃走進屋裡前，「綾乃～」京子出聲叫住了她。

停下腳步，羞紅的臉不敢轉過身去，「幹嘛？」

京子上前走入綾乃視線，恢復認真的神情問道，「下週六有空嗎？那部妳很期待的電影要上了吧？」京子觀察綾乃表情，「我們... 一起去看吧？」

「妳... 怎麼知道我...？」

不好意思般的搔了搔頭，「妳轉推很多次了嘛...」

看著京子認真又帶點緊張不安的神情，綾乃不禁低下視線，「好啊...」

京子聞言露出燦爛笑容，「那約好了喔，是正式的約會喔～」

綾乃瞪大了眼，「呃、什麼？」

京子臉上帶著紅暈沒有回話，只是雙手放到身後，笑著往後退回屋裡，「嘻嘻。」

「等、等一下，歲納京子？？！」


End file.
